Unannounced Hour of Fun
by orangepencils
Summary: Jakotsu's class gets cancelled and although he is quite peeved about this unannounced change of plan, he quickly comes up with a way to make his next hour worth while.


Unannounced Hour of Fun

**Unannounced Hour of Fun**

**217**

**Hello one and all! Wow, well I haven't written anything for this category in AGES. It's good to be back. To be honest, this pairing was missed. Anyways, I'm back with this story and here's the background information.**

**Today my French class was cancelled. I was peeved. I sat down at a table and wished I could go home. Sadly, I couldn't. So instead I wrote this story. I'm in college and I do not have a boyfriend. And also I have a friend named Kristina and changed her for a guy named Chris. (This will all make sense soon.)**

**This story is for my friend Kirayasha because she is simple wonderful and she's so nice to me! She made me the greatest gift fic and I felt she deserved this little story. So other than that, enjoy.**

**Summary: Jakotsu's class gets cancelled and although he is quite peeved about this unannounced change of plan, he quickly comes up with a way to make his next hour worth while. JaxBan, implied things. Comedy, fluff, shonen-ai. AU**

**P.S. in this timeline, they're in University. Maybe even just before the setting of Just Because.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting to the story.**

Unannounced Hour of Fun

Tuesday morning found Jakotsu lying in bed hitting the snooze button wishing that he didn't have to get up and go to class. It's not that hr wanted to slack off and skip class, but he would have preferred remaining home and spend some quality time with his boyfriend. He remained in bed another five minutes before finally chasing his fantasies away and getting up.

As he grabbed some clothes for the day, he happened to notice his laptop. He wanted to check whether or not his first class was cancelled, but he decided not to. He knew, or more likely assumed that French was one class that would never be cancelled for the simple reason that it was French and that his teacher was a real French from France. He finished getting ready, grabbed some breakfast and headed for school.

Forty-five minutes later found Jakotsu getting off the subway and walking towards the entrance. What made Tuesdays even duller was the fact that Bankotsu didn't have any classes in the morning, just late in the afternoon. That meant that he couldn't see his boyfriend until late at night and that always put a damper on his mood, especially if either or had to study for an exam.

Since he didn't know in which classroom he was, he went to the atrium where there were many tables and stopped to check his day planner. Once he knew where he had to go, he decided to head for his classroom. However, just as he was about to take the escalator in direction of the fourth floor, he saw from afar the cancelled classes bulletin board. Just out of curiosity, he wanted to check.

He made his way to the bulletin board, but just as he was about to check, one of his friends which he didn't see often called him.

"Wow, had I known that I'd see you this morning I would have brought back the DVDs I borrowed from you a few weeks ago." Jakotsu told his friend Chris.

"Don't worry about it, man. You can always call me or bring them over." Chris told him.

"Yeah, I think I'll bring them tomorrow and call you. That way we can figure out when I can give them to you." Chris chuckled as Jakotsu sighed.

"Anyways, it was nice seeing you, but I've got to get to class, later." The two friends saluted each other and left in their own directions. Jakotsu didn't feel like going back and checking the bulletin board so he just walked towards the fourth floor.

He finally made it to class and took his usual seat. Not many people were there and he found it odd since his teacher normally gave a class in this classroom before his class. He shrugged the matter off and started reading the book that he had to read for class. It turned out to be quite interesting.

Jakotsu was deeply engrossed in his reading when a student from his class checked on his laptop to see whether or not the class was cancelled.

"Class's cancelled." He said from his seat. Jakotsu was a tad peeved. Had he only checked! It would have taken him nothing but five minutes if not less.

The rest of the student body grumbled as they told each other of their misadventures. Finally, Jakotsu got his things ready and left the class. What was he to do now? His next class was in an hour and a half and he lived too far away to go back home. That's when an idea struck him.

He could go to Bankotsu's and have the quality time that he had wanted for a while now. He took out his cell phone, gadget that he rarely used, and dialled up his lover's home number.

The man had to suppress a giggle when the line picked up.

"…hello?" He heard Bankotsu's tired voice say from the comforts of his own bed.

"Morning love, am I waking you up?" The other man said with a giggle.

"Jak, d'you have any idea what ungodly hour it is?"

"Yes, its 10:23AM, time for you to get up." Jakotsu told him calmly.

"No it's not. I only have class at three. Let me sleep Jak, I'm tired." The other man said completely dismissing his boyfriend.

"Well, poee, and here I wanted to come over and have some fun with you since my first class was cancelled. But if monsieur wants to sleep, then fine, that's okay, I'll let him sleep." Bankotsu knew that his lover was just pulling his leg, but he still didn't want to pass on such an occasion.

"Why didn't you say so sooner, love? Hurry up and get over here in that case. I'm hungry and haven't had any breakfast yet."

"I can always make you an omelette if you want." Jakotsu teased his boyfriend knowing perfectly well what he had meant by his statement.

"Not that type of hungry, Jak. Had you known last night that your class was cancelled, you could have stayed at my place and I could have wakened up with you in my arms this morning." Bankotsu said with a sigh.

"I know, love, but don't worry, I'll be at you place in ten minutes. I'll see you later." They exchanged good byes with promises of later pleasurable activities before hanging up.

Jakotsu smiled to himself as he got on the subway. He took out his MP3 player and found the song he was looking for. He put the volume higher as he listened to Glen Miller's In the Mood and thought of this unannounced hour of fun. He certainly wouldn't complain about it.

**OWARI**

**By the ways, the song mentioned in this story is just an instrumental that I really like and thought that the title was quite fitting. So this is the end of this story. I do hope you liked it.**

**Read and review**

**Thanks**

**Op **


End file.
